The Cahills Meet The Vasquezs
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: The world of Jhonen Vasquez collides with the world of the Cahill family here. Should I make this just a one-shot or a multi-chapter? R&R! rated T for language and crossovering.


**(A/n) I was inspired. 'Nuf said. I don't own IZ or 39 Clues just meh OCs and this pocketknife. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

Samantha Cahill knew almost all of her extremely large family. Except these people. She was to meet them and bring them to Grace's mansion for the family reunion. She came up to an odd green house with a men's restroom sign on the door. The red-head knocked and the door swung open to reveal a boy with green skin, a boy with scythe shaped hair, a girl with purple hair and a game station, a girl with indigo hair, a boy with blood on his arms, a girl with midnight black hair and a navel piercing, a boy with a teddy bear and large eyes, a green dog, a navy blue cat, a girl with a creeperish smile, a girl with large glasses and a book, a white cockatiel, a dark blue cockatiel, an old woman with a snarl, a moose, a man in a lab coat covering his mouth, the dude who was reported swimming with the squid, a small person with horns, a man with glasses and orange hair, a tall girl with grass green eyes, a boy with an odd gleam in his eyes, a tall girl with large pink eyes, a tall boy with large orange eyes, a floating moose, a white fox, a girl with pink eyes and one eyelash on each eye, a tall person with purple eyes, a tall person with red eyes, and a small fat green-skinned kid.

"Um... Cahill family?" Samantha asked, in total disbelief. _I thought I was weird!_

"Part of it. Vasquez family actually." The man with glasses and orange hair said. "I'm Jhonen Vasquez."

The boy with green skin came up and stuck out his hand. "I AM ZIMMMMM!"

"Well my name's Samantha Cahill, but you will call me Sammi."

"I'm Dib and," The scythe haired kid introduced himself and then leaned in to Sammi's ear. "Zim's an alien."

"I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL!" Zim shouted.

"Don't bother me, I'm in the zone." The purple haired girl muttered in a menacing tone.

"And that's my sister Gaz." Dib grimaced.

"Hi. I'm Tak." The indigo haired one had a British accent.

"Hello." The boy with blood on his arms came over to Sammi. "My name's Johnny, but people call me, Nny."

"I like it. Sammi Cahill." Sammi stuck out her black-fingernail polished hand and he shook it.

"I'm Onyx, but everyone calls me Nyx." The girl with midnight black hair and the navel piercing narrowed her eyes. "My brother is Zim." He began to shout in the back. "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Nyx screamed back at him.

The boy with large eyes came up and murmured, "My name's Todd. But Nny calls me Squee. Oh and this is Shmee." Todd held up his teddy bear.

"Why does he call you Squee?" Sammi bent down to his height.

"That's the sound I made when we met." He walked away, leaving Sammi to think: _Dear LORD, that kid has ISSUES!_

"Gir reporting for duty." The green dog saluted.

"Why are ya green?"

"I don't know..." The little guy trailed off. Then began banging his head.

Tak approached with the navy blue cat in her arms. "This is Mimi."

"I have a cat. His name's Saladin, but he's with my closest cousins, Amy and Dan." Sammi replied.

The girl who was smiling creeperishly was suddenly about an inch from Samantha's head. "HI!"

Sammi jumped back in surprise. "GOD! WAS THAT FUCKING NESSACARY?"

"You sound like Nyxie!" She laughed. "I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kat. I have a secreeeeeett."

"What is it?" Sammi cooperated, in hopes the gril would leave.

"Nyxie loves Dibby." Katherine smiled widely and cackled loudly.

"MY NAME'S NOT NYXIE!" A knife flashed by and impaled itself on a creepy gnome. Nyx came outside. "And I do NOT love him!" She blushed as she said it though.

The girl with the book came forward. "My name's Dakota, but everyone calls me Kota. I heard your name. Nice meeting you. Sorry about my spazzy step-sister." She said with out looking up from her book and her hand flew out to meet Sammi's.

"Thank lord! Someone normal." Relief washed over Sammi like when she jumped into cold water.

"I have a tazer." She replied and walked away. Sammi's eye began to twitch. _O-kay. Maybe not so normal._

Kat came back with a bird. "Oh and this is meh bird, Bebe." Bebe squawked and spazzed on Kat's shoulder. "BEBE! You mother fluffer, you."

"Hello. This is my cockatiel, Lua." Nyx gestured towards her bird, which was perched on her head. The girl still wasn't smiling.

The older woman with the snarl came over to me and said," I'm Miss Bitters."

"Okay. Nice to meet you miss." Sammi smiled warily.

Katherine came back with the moose. "THIS IS PEDRO! HE SAVED ME WHEN HE WAS ONE-WEEK OLD FROM BEING KILLED BY NYXIE!"

"I WON'T TRY TO KILL YOU IF YOU QUIT GIVING ME REASONS TO TRY AND KILL YOU!" Another knife flashed by and cut off a few strands of Kat's hair.

"I am Professor Membrane!" The man with the lab coat that covered his mouth came up. _He reminds me of Bill Nye for some odd reason..._ Sammi thought.

"MUST GET BACK TO WATER!" The man yelled then glomped a door. Sammi's eye began to twitch, and twitch it did.

"I am Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty. Do you think it's a stupid name?" The man with horns asked.

"No, it actually sounds pretty cool. Wait we're related right?" Sammi asked. He nodded. "YES! I'M RELATED TO A LEADER OF AN UPRISING! COOL! Best relative yet." Sammi declared, smiling broadly.

"I call him Lardy. Well ever since I broke him out of Irken jail." Nyx slung her arm around Lard Nar's shoulders and smiled for the first time all day.

"And in return I don't call her Nyxie. Too often." He smirked.

"Hey, I'm Alexandria, but mostly everyone has dubbed me Ria." The tall girl with green eyes, almost like grass, introduced herself.

"And I'm her brother, Dylan. People call me, Dylan." The young boy smiled.

"Cool. Well, I'm Samantha, but almost everyone calls me Sammi."_ Finally someone SOMEWHAT normal!_ "I can see how we're related. We have the same eyes."

Ria nodded in understanding.

The tall girl with large pink eyes walked over. "Hey. My name's Scala. On my home planet it means to climb or great climber."

"Cool! I can climb pretty well but my sister has me rivaled there." Sammi shrugged.

"Hello. My name's Nitch and on my home planet in means small space or one that can fit into a small space." The tall boy with large orange eyes slung his arm around Scala's shoulders. They both smiled.

The floating moose came over with Zim, Gir, Nyx and Lua. "This is Minimoose."

"The moose is purple." Sammi said, bluntly.

"I have green skin." Zim countered.

"Touché." Sammi raised her eyebrows at her strange little relatives.

Scala and Nitch came over with a white fox. "This is Pi. At first he was my little brother. Then we changed his disguise." Then the trio walked into the crowd of odd family members.

The little girl with pink eyes and one eyelash on each eye strode towards Sammi. "Hello. My name is Tenn. With two N's."

"Well my name is Sammi. With two M's." The jade green-eyed human smiled at her small cousin. The small girl stuck by Sammi for the remainder of the meet and greet.

Two tall green skinned people came over. "We're the Tallests. I'm Red. As in the color." The red-eyed one greeted.

"Well I'm Sammi as in Samantha." The Asian girl gripped his out stretched two-fingered hand.

"And I'm Purple, as in the color." The purple-eyed one droned.

"Both of you heard my name so I guess I've met everyone!"

"AHEM!" A small, green-skinned fat child cleared his throat dramatically.

"Sorry little guy. What's your name?" Sammi questioned crouching down to his eye level.

"My name is Skoodge." The small Irken beamed at the Cahill.

"Nice to meet you!" Sammi grinned, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I personally like you, Tenn, Tak, Zim, Lard Nar and Mimi the most. But don't tell the others."

Skoodge smiled at her. "No worries."

Sammi stood up," Well! Since I've meet all of you now we can head over to the family reunion. So get in the bus." A bus had appeared during the long meet and greet session.

"Pile in, kiddos." Nellie Gomez's voice rang out from the driver's seat.

* * *

It took a few hours to get from the Chicago suburb area to Grace's mansion. Almost everyone who got off the bus was dizzy or sick.

"That.. was ... EPIC!" Nyx smiled so broadly Sammi thought her face would split in half. "C'mon suck it up guys!"

"Zim will not suck it up! The almighty and great Zim will go..." His face turned into a sickly yellow dead grass green. "Upchuck in a bush." And he proceeded to do just that.

"Wimp." Nyx snorted. "C'mon! People! It wasn't THAT bad! C'mon Lardy, you've had worse!" The black haired girl looked to her friend.

"No... that was the worst so far." Lard Nar joined Zim in barfing.

"Hey what's your name?" Nyx asked Nellie after the au pair got off the bus.

"Nellie Gomez. Your name is..."

"Onyx Vasquez, but people call me Nyx. That was some EPIC driving back there." The girl praised.

"Yeah, thanks." Nellie walked towards the large house and stopped by Sammi. "I think her and Dan will get along really well!"

"Well it looks as if my branch of the family is barfing in your bushes. Poor shrubs..." Nyx looked at her relatives throwing up as Lua settled on her head. Nellie and Sammi looked at each other as if thinking: _This is going to be a long day..._

The rest of the Cahill family filed out from the mansion and their eyes laid on several people upchucking in shrubbery and few people just looking at the barfing others.

"What the bloody hell?" Natalie Kabra screeched.

"Hey." Nyx turned to her distant relation. "My name's Onyx Vasquez. What's yours?"

**(A/n) Pft, this was fun to type. The idea was that both the Jhonen Vasquez 'family' and the Cahill family are both insane; my mind is jacked up... R&R! **


End file.
